priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
That's Too Much!
That's Too Much! is a pricing game similar to Range Game played for a car. To win, the contestant must figure out which of ten prices is no more than $1,000 over the retail price of the car. Gameplay *A line of ten prices increasing in value is concealed on the game board, none of which is the actual price of the car. One by one the prices are revealed, and the contestant must determine the first price revealed that is higher than the price of the car to win it. Upon reaching the price he or she believes is the answer, the player is asked to shout "That's too much!" *The game should have a range indicator to determine if you have gone over or under the range limit to win the automobile. For example: The 1st price should be no more than $1,000 over the actual retail price. If the price the contestant stopped on is less than $1,000 over the retail price, the game is won; if it is not, he/she lost the game. History *When the game was first played, a picture of the automobile was shown below and a price was shown above. The picture of the automobile was removed on May 1, 2001 (#1792K). *The game received its first win on its second playing on April 25, 2001 (#1783K). It has been won 119 times. The most recent win happened on July 7, 2020 (#9222K, aired out of order on January 30). *From its premiere date until June 23, 2009 (#4812K), the game's last playing in Season 37, the buzzers or the winning bells were heard before the price was revealed. Beginning on September 21, 2009 (#4831K, the Season 38 premiere), the price was revealed and then the winning bells or the buzzer were heard after that. On October 10, 2013 (#6444K, aired out of order on October 3), a new price reveal was added so that the last two numbers are on the bottom, and the price above, although on February 17, 2014 (#6621K) and May 27, 2014 (#6762K), the split screen reveal was not used. *On March 21, 2012 (#5893K), the game was played for two cars with twin contestants Janet Hatch and Janice Woods being asked to stop at the first price above the combined actual retail prices of both cars. It was not won. *The losing horns were not used on March 26, 2014 (#6673K) and May 7, 2014 (#6733K). *On October 15, 2014 (#6843K, aired out of order on October 17), during Dream Car Week, a $145,810 Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster was offered to a man named Craig Celek, but was not won (he stopped one too soon). *On February 3, 2015 (#6992K, aired out of order on February 5), a blooper occurred in which the first two prices were revealed at the same time. *On April 27, 2015 (#7111K, aired out of order on April 13), a pair of Hyundai cars were offered at a total of $34,040, and were won. *On August 11, 2015 (#7202K, aired out of order on August 10), the game was renamed "That's Too Much Sun". *On the "Best of 2015" New Year's Eve special on December 31, 2015 (#7344K), a pair of Mitsubishi Mirage DEs were offered worth $29,810, but were not won. *On the Survivor Primetime Special on May 23, 2016 (#034SP), the exclamation point was repainted blue for the Survivor theme. On June 2, 2016 (#7564K), the blue exclamation point has been carried over to the daytime show. *On May 19, 2017 (#7945K), as part of the Dream Car Week, the game was played for the second most expensive car ever offered on the show, a $206,473 Ferrari California T Convertible (only behind the $285,716 Ferrari offered in 3 Strikes), but it was lost. *On November 22, 2017 (#8103K) (Thanksgiving College Rivals), a $20,400 Chevy Cruze was played to Kimberly Farrell (Notre Dame), but lost it to Alexis Bradby (USC), who gets $1,000. *On February 20, 2019 (#8633K, aired out of order on May 29), during day 3 of Dream Car Week, contestant Gregory Comanor played the game for a $51,700 Tesla Model 3 and won after stopping at the third price. This was cut on its broadcast date of May 29 due to the CBS News Special Report for Robert Mueller making a statement about the Russian investigation in Canada. Trivia *"That's Too Much!" is the first pricing game to premiere in the 21st century. *Host Bob Barker usually asked the contestant to demonstrate shouting "That's too much!" before the game began. If a contestant happened to be a member of the military, for example, Bob might ask him/her to shout it "like a drill sergeant or a football coach", therefore with vigor, vitality and energy. Particularly unenthusiastic attempts, such as not using the phrase word for word or saying the phrase too lightly, usually resulted an admonishment from Barker and jeers from the audience. Drew Carey, on the other hand, doesn't emphasize the shouting, but still requires the phrase to be used to stop the game. Under Barker, after a contestant said "That's too much!", the decision was final. Carey, however, has allowed changes to be made if the contestant wishes to before the reveal. *The game is an antithesis to many pricing games; instead of being closest to the actual retail price without going over, to win the game, the contestant is supposed to be closest to the actual retail price and go over. *Drew Carey often remarks on the difficulty of this game when it is played. *Sadly, the game was never won on the primetime version of the show, despite the fact that it has been played 7 times. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 36. *The staff does not create new fake prices for That’s Too Much! Any fake used in this game is drawn from approximately 40 possibilities. *That's Too Much! was one of seven pricing games seen on the fifth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 19, 2007 (#4045K, aired out of order on November 20), October 26, 2007 (#4055K, aired out of order on October 18), October 31, 2007 (#4063K), November 5, 2007 (#4071K, aired out of order on November 28), November 12, 2007 (#4081K, aired out of order on November 14), and November 20, 2007 (#4092K, aired out of order on October 25). Gallery Much.png That's Too Much 1.jpg That's Too Much 2.jpg That's Too Much 3.jpg|Is this too much? That's Too Much 4.jpg|1st Reveal (Hears the winning bells or the buzzer before the price was revealed) Ttmreveal2nd.jpg|2nd Reveal (Hears the winning bells or the buzzer after the price was revealed) Ttmreveal3rd.jpg|3rd Reveal (A horizontal split screen feature to see if the 1st price is a little over the actual retail price) thatstoomuchsun1.png|"That's Too Much Sun" from the Summer Beach special. SuperBowl50 Pic-3.JPG|This car was played for in this game. NYrVvWy.jpg|That's Too Much set with the blue exclamation point. Premiere Playing (April 19, 2001, #1774K) thatstoomuchpremiere1.jpg thatstoomuchpremiere2.jpg thatstoomuchpremiere3.jpg thatstoomuchpremiere4.jpg thatstoomuchpremiere5.jpg thatstoomuchpremiere6.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchpremiere7.jpg thatstoomuchpremiere8.jpg|Three more to go. thatstoomuchpremiere9.jpg thatstoomuchpremiere10.jpg First-Ever That's Too Much Win (April 25, 2001, #1783K) thatstoomuchfirstwin1.jpg thatstoomuchfirstwin2.jpg thatstoomuchfirstwin3.jpg thatstoomuchfirstwin4.jpg thatstoomuchfirstwin5.jpg thatstoomuchfirstwin6.jpg thatstoomuchfirstwin7.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchfirstwin8.jpg thatstoomuchfirstwin9.jpg thatstoomuchfirstwin10.jpg thatstoomuchfirstwin11.jpg thatstoomuchfirstwin12.jpg First Playing Without the Original Split Screen (May 1, 2001, #1792K) thatstoomuch(5-1-2001)1.jpg thatstoomuch(5-1-2001)2.jpg thatstoomuch(5-1-2001)3.jpg thatstoomuch(5-1-2001)4.jpg thatstoomuch(5-1-2001)5.jpg thatstoomuch(5-1-2001)6.jpg thatstoomuch(5-1-2001)7.jpg thatstoomuch(5-1-2001)8.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuch(5-1-2001)9.jpg thatstoomuch(5-1-2001)10.jpg That's Too Much for a Cadillac DeVille (June 21, 2002, #006SP, aired out of order on June 27) thatstoomuchcadillacdeville1.jpg thatstoomuchcadillacdeville2.jpg thatstoomuchcadillacdeville3.jpg thatstoomuchcadillacdeville4.jpg thatstoomuchcadillacdeville5.jpg thatstoomuchcadillacdeville6.jpg thatstoomuchcadillacdeville7.jpg thatstoomuchcadillacdeville8.jpg thatstoomuchcadillacdeville9.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchcadillacdeville10.jpg thatstoomuchcadillacdeville11.jpg|One more to go. thatstoomuchcadillacdeville12.jpg thatstoomuchcadillacdeville13.jpg That's Too Much for a Chevrolet Suburban (February 12, 2003, #008SP, aired out of order on February 5) thatstoomuchchevysuburban1.jpg thatstoomuchchevysuburban2.jpg thatstoomuchchevysuburban3.jpg thatstoomuchchevysuburban4.jpg thatstoomuchchevysuburban5.jpg thatstoomuchchevysuburban6.jpg thatstoomuchchevysuburban7.jpg thatstoomuchchevysuburban8.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchchevysuburban9.jpg thatstoomuchchevysuburban10.jpg|One more to go. thatstoomuchchevysuburban11.jpg Brian Goes All the Way to the Tenth Price (March 5, 2003, #2463K) thatstoomuchbrian1.jpg thatstoomuchbrian2.jpg thatstoomuchbrian3.jpg thatstoomuchbrian4.jpg thatstoomuchbrian5.jpg thatstoomuchbrian6.jpg thatstoomuchbrian7.jpg thatstoomuchbrian8.jpg thatstoomuchbrian9.jpg thatstoomuchbrian10.jpg thatstoomuchbrian11.jpg thatstoomuchbrian12.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchbrian13.jpg|''Three'' too far. thatstoomuchbrian14.jpg thatstoomuchbrian15.jpg That's Too Much for a Chrysler Crossfire (December 18, 2003, #013SP) thatstoomuchchryslercrossfire1.jpg thatstoomuchchryslercrossfire2.jpg thatstoomuchchryslercrossfire3.jpg thatstoomuchchryslercrossfire4.jpg thatstoomuchchryslercrossfire5.jpg thatstoomuchchryslercrossfire6.jpg thatstoomuchchryslercrossfire7.jpg thatstoomuchchryslercrossfire8.jpg thatstoomuchchryslercrossfire9.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchchryslercrossfire10.jpg thatstoomuchchryslercrossfire11.jpg|One more to go. thatstoomuchchryslercrossfire12.jpg That's Too Much for a Lincoln LS (April 16, 2005, #020SP, aired out of order on April 9) thatstoomuchlincoln1.jpg thatstoomuchlincoln2.jpg thatstoomuchlincoln3.jpg thatstoomuchlincoln4.jpg thatstoomuchlincoln5.jpg thatstoomuchlincoln6.jpg thatstoomuchlincoln7.jpg thatstoomuchlincoln8.jpg thatstoomuchlincoln9.jpg thatstoomuchlincoln10.jpg thatstoomuchlincoln11.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchlincoln12.jpg|One too far. thatstoomuchlincoln13.jpg thatstoomuchlincoln14.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 5, 2007, #4022K) thatstoomuch(6-5-2007)1.jpg thatstoomuch(6-5-2007)2.jpg thatstoomuch(6-5-2007)3.jpg thatstoomuch(6-5-2007)4.jpg thatstoomuch(6-5-2007)5.jpg thatstoomuch(6-5-2007)6.jpg thatstoomuch(6-5-2007)7.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuch(6-5-2007)8.jpg|''Two'' too far. thatstoomuch(6-5-2007)9.jpg thatstoomuch(6-5-2007)10.jpg First That's Too Much Win With Drew Carey (November 12, 2007, #4081K, aired out of order on November 14) thatstoomuchfirstcareywin1.jpg thatstoomuchfirstcareywin2.jpg thatstoomuchfirstcareywin3.jpg thatstoomuchfirstcareywin4.jpg thatstoomuchfirstcareywin5.jpg thatstoomuchfirstcareywin6.jpg thatstoomuchfirstcareywin7.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchfirstcareywin8.jpg thatstoomuchfirstcareywin9.jpg thatstoomuchfirstcareywin10.jpg thatstoomuchfirstcareywin11.jpg That's Too Much for a Dodge Magnum RWD on a Million Dollar Spectacular (April 11, 2008, #029SP, aired out of order on March 14) thatstoomuchdodgemagnummds1.jpg thatstoomuchdodgemagnummds2.jpg thatstoomuchdodgemagnummds3.jpg thatstoomuchdodgemagnummds4.jpg thatstoomuchdodgemagnummds5.jpg thatstoomuchdodgemagnummds6.jpg thatstoomuchdodgemagnummds7.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchdodgemagnummds8.jpg thatstoomuchdodgemagnummds9.jpg thatstoomuchdodgemagnummds10.jpg That's Too Much for a Chevrolet Silverado 1500 Extended Cab (May 21, 2008, #033SP, aired out of order on April 30) thatstoomuchchevysilverado2008-1.jpg thatstoomuchchevysilverado2008-2.jpg thatstoomuchchevysilverado2008-3.jpg thatstoomuchchevysilverado2008-4.jpg thatstoomuchchevysilverado2008-5.jpg thatstoomuchchevysilverado2008-6.jpg thatstoomuchchevysilverado2008-7.jpg thatstoomuchchevysilverado2008-8.jpg thatstoomuchchevysilverado2008-9.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchchevysilverado2008-10.jpg thatstoomuchchevysilverado2008-11.jpg That's Too Much for a Mercedes-Benz E350 Coupe (November 3, 2009, #4892K) thatstoomuchmercedes1.jpg thatstoomuchmercedes1a.jpg thatstoomuchmercedes2.jpg thatstoomuchmercedes3.jpg thatstoomuchmercedes4.jpg thatstoomuchmercedes5.jpg thatstoomuchmercedes6.jpg thatstoomuchmercedes7.jpg thatstoomuchmercedes8.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchmercedes9.jpg thatstoomuchmercedes10.jpg|2 more to go. thatstoomuchmercedes11.jpg thatstoomuchmercedes12.jpg That's Too Much for a $26,000 Ford Taurus SE FWD (March 10, 2010, #5073K) thatstoomuchfordtaurus2010-1.jpg thatstoomuchfordtaurus2010-2.jpg thatstoomuchfordtaurus2010-3.jpg thatstoomuchfordtaurus2010-4.jpg thatstoomuchfordtaurus2010-5.jpg thatstoomuchfordtaurus2010-6.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchfordtaurus2010-7.jpg thatstoomuchfordtaurus2010-8.jpg|Four more to go. thatstoomuchfordtaurus2010-9.jpg thatstoomuchfordtaurus2010-10.jpg Jessica Plays That's Too Much with Jenny McCarthy (October 14, 2011, #5665K, aired out of order on January 3, 2012) thatstoomuchjennymccarthy1.jpg thatstoomuchjennymccarthy2.jpg thatstoomuchjennymccarthy3.jpg thatstoomuchjennymccarthy4.jpg thatstoomuchjennymccarthy5.jpg thatstoomuchjennymccarthy6.jpg thatstoomuchjennymccarthy7.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchjennymccarthy8.jpg thatstoomuchjennymccarthy9.jpg thatstoomuchjennymccarthy10.jpg thatstoomuchjennymccarthy11.jpg thatstoomuchjennymccarthy12.jpg That's Too Much for 2 Toyota Yaris Hatchbacks (March 21, 2012, #5893K) thatstoomuch2toyotayarises1.jpg thatstoomuch2toyotayarises1a.jpg thatstoomuch2toyotayarises2.jpg thatstoomuch2toyotayarises3.jpg thatstoomuch2toyotayarises4.jpg thatstoomuch2toyotayarises5.jpg thatstoomuch2toyotayarises5a.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuch2toyotayarises6.jpg|One too far. thatstoomuch2toyotayarises7.jpg Rob Wilson Hosts That's Too Much (April 1, 2013, #6291K) thatstoomuch(4-1-2013)1.jpg thatstoomuch(4-1-2013)2.jpg thatstoomuch(4-1-2013)3.jpg thatstoomuch(4-1-2013)4.jpg thatstoomuch(4-1-2013)5.jpg thatstoomuch(4-1-2013)6.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuch(4-1-2013)7.jpg thatstoomuch(4-1-2013)8.jpg|One more to go. thatstoomuch(4-1-2013)9.jpg That's Too Much for a Mini Cooper Paceman (September 24, 2013, #6422K, aired out of order on October 16, originally rescheduled to air on October 15) thatstoomuchminipaceman1.jpg thatstoomuchminipaceman2.jpg thatstoomuchminipaceman3.jpg thatstoomuchminipaceman4.jpg thatstoomuchminipaceman5.jpg thatstoomuchminipaceman6.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchminipaceman7.jpg thatstoomuchminipaceman8.jpg|Three more to go. thatstoomuchminipaceman9.jpg thatstoomuchminipaceman10.jpg thatstoomuchminipaceman11.jpg That's Too Much for a Chevrolet Silverado 1500 WT Regular Cab (January 24, 2014, #6585K, aired out of order on April 3, originally rescheduled to air on March 10) thatstoomuchchevysilverado2014-1.jpg thatstoomuchchevysilverado2014-2.jpg thatstoomuchchevysilverado2014-3.jpg thatstoomuchchevysilverado2014-4.jpg thatstoomuchchevysilverado2014-5.jpg thatstoomuchchevysilverado2014-6.jpg thatstoomuchchevysilverado2014-7.jpg thatstoomuchchevysilverado2014-8.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchchevysilverado2014-9.jpg thatstoomuchchevysilverado2014-10.jpg|Two more to go. thatstoomuchchevysilverado2014-11.jpg That's Too Much for a Chrysler 200 Limited (September 25, 2014, #6814K) thatstoomuchchrysler200limited1.jpg thatstoomuchchrysler200limited2.jpg thatstoomuchchrysler200limited3.jpg thatstoomuchchrysler200limited4.jpg thatstoomuchchrysler200limited5.jpg thatstoomuchchrysler200limited6.jpg thatstoomuchchrysler200limited7.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchchrysler200limited8.jpg|Two more to go. thatstoomuchchrysler200limited9.jpg thatstoomuchchrysler200limited10.jpg thatstoomuchchrysler200limited11.jpg thatstoomuchchrysler200limited12.jpg That's Too Much for an Aston Martin Vantage Roadster (October 15, 2014, #6843K, aired out of order on October 17) thatstoomuchastonmartin1.jpg thatstoomuchastonmartin2.jpg thatstoomuchastonmartin3.jpg thatstoomuchastonmartin4.jpg thatstoomuchastonmartin5.jpg thatstoomuchastonmartin6.jpg thatstoomuchastonmartin7.jpg thatstoomuchastonmartin8.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchastonmartin9.jpg|One more to go. thatstoomuchastonmartin10.jpg thatstoomuchastonmartin11.jpg thatstoomuchastonmartin12.jpg That's Too Much for a Mazda CX-5 (January 8, 2015, #6954K) thatstoomuchmazdacx5-1.jpg thatstoomuchmazdacx5-2.jpg thatstoomuchmazdacx5-3.jpg thatstoomuchmazdacx5-4.jpg thatstoomuchmazdacx5-5.jpg thatstoomuchmazdacx5-6.jpg thatstoomuchmazdacx5-7.jpg thatstoomuchmazdacx5-8.jpg thatstoomuchmazdacx5-9.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchmazdacx5-10.jpg thatstoomuchmazdacx5-11.jpg thatstoomuchmazdacx5-12.jpg thatstoomuchmazdacx5-13.jpg thatstoomuchmazdacx5-14.jpg thatstoomuchmazdacx5-15.jpg That's Too Much for a Buick Verano (March 6, 2015, #7035K, aired out of order on April 10) thatstoomuchbuickverano1.jpg thatstoomuchbuickverano2.jpg thatstoomuchbuickverano3.jpg thatstoomuchbuickverano4.jpg thatstoomuchbuickverano5.jpg thatstoomuchbuickverano6.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchbuickverano7.jpg thatstoomuchbuickverano8.jpg thatstoomuchbuickverano9.jpg That's Too Much for 2 Hyundai Accent Hatchbacks (April 27, 2015, #7111K, aired out order on April 13) thatstoomuch2hyundaiaccents1.jpg thatstoomuch2hyundaiaccents1a.jpg thatstoomuch2hyundaiaccents2.jpg thatstoomuch2hyundaiaccents3.jpg thatstoomuch2hyundaiaccents4.jpg thatstoomuch2hyundaiaccents5.jpg thatstoomuch2hyundaiaccents6.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuch2hyundaiaccents7.jpg thatstoomuch2hyundaiaccents8.jpg That's Too Much Sun (August 11, 2015, #7202K, aired out of order on August 10) thatstoomuchsun2.jpg Thatstoomuchsun1.png thatstoomuchsun3.jpg thatstoomuchsun4.jpg thatstoomuchsun5.jpg thatstoomuchsun6.jpg thatstoomuchsun7.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchsun8.jpg thatstoomuchsun9.jpg|Three more to go. That's Too Much for a Honda Crosstour EX (September 24, 2015, #7214K) thatstoomuchhondacrosstour1.jpg thatstoomuchhondacrosstour2.jpg thatstoomuchhondacrosstour3.jpg thatstoomuchhondacrosstour4.jpg thatstoomuchhondacrosstour5.jpg thatstoomuchhondacrosstour6.jpg thatstoomuchhondacrosstour7.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchhondacrosstour8.jpg thatstoomuchhondacrosstour9.jpg|One more to go. thatstoomuchhondacrosstour10.jpg thatstoomuchhondacrosstour11.jpg That's Too Much for 2 Mitsubishi Mirage DEs (December 31, 2015, #7344K) thatstoomuch2mitsubishimirages1.jpg thatstoomuch2mitsubishimirages1a.jpg thatstoomuch2mitsubishimirages2.jpg thatstoomuch2mitsubishimirages3.jpg thatstoomuch2mitsubishimirages4.jpg thatstoomuch2mitsubishimirages5.jpg thatstoomuch2mitsubishimirages6.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuch2mitsubishimirages7.jpg|Went two too far. thatstoomuch2mitsubishimirages8.jpg That's Too Much for a Mitsubishi Outlander SE (January 4, 2016, #7351K) thatstoomuchmitsubishioutlander1.jpg thatstoomuchmitsubishioutlander2.jpg thatstoomuchmitsubishioutlander3.jpg thatstoomuchmitsubishioutlander4.jpg thatstoomuchmitsubishioutlander5.jpg thatstoomuchmitsubishioutlander6.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchmitsubishioutlander7.jpg thatstoomuchmitsubishioutlander8.jpg|Four more to go. thatstoomuchmitsubishioutlander9.jpg thatstoomuchmitsubishioutlander10.jpg thatstoomuchmitsubishioutlander11.jpg First Playing with the Dark Blue Exclamation Point (May 23, 2016, #034SP) thatstoomuchsurvivor1.jpg NYrVvWy.jpg thatstoomuchsurvivor2.jpg thatstoomuchsurvivor3.jpg thatstoomuchsurvivor4.jpg thatstoomuchsurvivor5.jpg thatstoomuchsurvivor6.jpg thatstoomuchsurvivor7.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchsurvivor8.jpg|The tag has spoken: That's one too far. thatstoomuchsurvivor9.jpg thatstoomuchsurvivor10.jpg A Truck Win From the 45th Season Premiere (September 19, 2016, #7611K) thatstoomuchseason45premiere1.jpg thatstoomuchseason45premiere2.jpg thatstoomuchseason45premiere3.jpg thatstoomuchseason45premiere4.jpg thatstoomuchseason45premiere5.jpg thatstoomuchseason45premiere6.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchseason45premiere7.jpg thatstoomuchseason45premiere8.jpg thatstoomuchseason45premiere9.jpg thatstoomuchseason45premiere10.jpg thatstoomuchseason45premiere11.jpg thatstoomuchseason45premiere12.jpg That's Too Much for a Jeep Renegade 4x2 Latitude 75th Anniversary Edition (December 16, 2016, #7725K) thatstoomuchjeeprenegade75thedition1.jpg thatstoomuchjeeprenegade75thedition2.jpg thatstoomuchjeeprenegade75thedition3.jpg thatstoomuchjeeprenegade75thedition4.jpg thatstoomuchjeeprenegade75thedition5.jpg thatstoomuchjeeprenegade75thedition6.jpg thatstoomuchjeeprenegade75thedition7.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchjeeprenegade75thedition8.jpg thatstoomuchjeeprenegade75thedition9.jpg thatstoomuchjeeprenegade75thedition10.jpg That's Too Much for a Mini Cooper Countryman (January 11, 2017, #7763K, aired out of order on June 23, originally rescheduled to air on February 6) thatstoomuchminicountryman1.jpg thatstoomuchminicountryman2.jpg thatstoomuchminicountryman3.jpg thatstoomuchminicountryman4.jpg thatstoomuchminicountryman5.jpg thatstoomuchminicountryman6.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchminicountryman7.jpg thatstoomuchminicountryman8.jpg thatstoomuchminicountryman9.jpg Judith Plays That's Too Much with Jack Black (February 22, 2017, #7823K, aired out of order on February 20) thatstoomuchjackblack1.jpg thatstoomuchjackblack2.jpg thatstoomuchjackblack3.jpg thatstoomuchjackblack4.jpg thatstoomuchjackblack5.jpg thatstoomuchjackblack6.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchjackblack7.jpg thatstoomuchjackblack8.jpg thatstoomuchjackblack9.jpg thatstoomuchjackblack10.jpg thatstoomuchjackblack11.jpg That's Too Much for a Subaru Crosstrek 2.0i Premium (April 20, 2017, #7904K) thatstoomuchsubarucrosstrekpremium1.jpg thatstoomuchsubarucrosstrekpremium2.jpg thatstoomuchsubarucrosstrekpremium3.jpg thatstoomuchsubarucrosstrekpremium4.jpg thatstoomuchsubarucrosstrekpremium5.jpg thatstoomuchsubarucrosstrekpremium6.jpg thatstoomuchsubarucrosstrekpremium7.jpg thatstoomuchsubarucrosstrekpremium8.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchsubarucrosstrekpremium9.jpg|One more to go. thatstoomuchsubarucrosstrekpremium10.jpg thatstoomuchsubarucrosstrekpremium11.jpg That's Too Much for a Ferrari California T (May 19, 2017, #7945K) thatstoomuchferrari1.jpg thatstoomuchferrari2.jpg thatstoomuchferrari3.jpg thatstoomuchferrari4.jpg thatstoomuchferrari5.jpg thatstoomuchferrari6.jpg thatstoomuchferrari7.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchferrari8.jpg thatstoomuchferrari9.jpg|Two more to go. thatstoomuchferrari10.jpg thatstoomuchferrari11.jpg Glen's 'Car & Cash Equivalent' Win (February 23, 2018, #8225K) thatstoomuchdoublewin1.jpg thatstoomuchdoublewin2.jpg thatstoomuchdoublewin3.jpg thatstoomuchdoublewin4.jpg thatstoomuchdoublewin5.jpg thatstoomuchdoublewin6.jpg thatstoomuchdoublewin7.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchdoublewin8.jpg|He wins the car & $23,020, bringing his pricing game winnings to $46,040. thatstoomuchdoublewin8a.jpg thatstoomuchdoublewin8b.jpg thatstoomuchdoublewin9.jpg Rubin's Early Decision (March 28, 2018, #8273K) thatstoomuchrubin1.jpg thatstoomuchrubin1a.jpg thatstoomuchrubin2.jpg thatstoomuchrubin3.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchrubin4.jpg|One more to go. thatstoomuchrubin5.jpg thatstoomuchrubin6.jpg That's Too Much for a Hyundai Ioniq (April 27, 2018, #8315K) thatstoomuchhyundaiioniq1.jpg thatstoomuchhyundaiioniq2.jpg thatstoomuchhyundaiioniq3.jpg thatstoomuchhyundaiioniq4.jpg thatstoomuchhyundaiioniq5.jpg thatstoomuchhyundaiioniq6.jpg thatstoomuchhyundaiioniq7.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchhyundaiioniq8.jpg thatstoomuchhyundaiioniq9.jpg thatstoomuchhyundaiioniq10.jpg thatstoomuchhyundaiioniq11.jpg thatstoomuchhyundaiioniq12.jpg One-Armed Contestant Plays That's Too Much (June 14, 2018, #8384K) thatstoomuchamputee1.jpg thatstoomuchamputee2.jpg thatstoomuchamputee3.jpg thatstoomuchamputee4.jpg thatstoomuchamputee5.jpg thatstoomuchamputee6.jpg thatstoomuchamputee7.jpg thatstoomuchamputee8.jpg thatstoomuchamputee9.jpg thatstoomuchamputee10.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchamputee11.jpg|Went one too far. thatstoomuchamputee12.jpg thatstoomuchamputee13.jpg thatstoomuchamputee14.jpg That's Too Much for a $33,000+ Dodge Challenger SXT (September 24, 2018, #8421K) thatstoomuch33000dodgechallenger1.jpg thatstoomuch33000dodgechallenger2.jpg thatstoomuch33000dodgechallenger3.jpg thatstoomuch33000dodgechallenger4.jpg thatstoomuch33000dodgechallenger5.jpg thatstoomuch33000dodgechallenger6.jpg thatstoomuch33000dodgechallenger7.jpg thatstoomuch33000dodgechallenger8.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuch33000dodgechallenger9.jpg thatstoomuch33000dodgechallenger10.jpg|One more to go. thatstoomuch33000dodgechallenger11.jpg thatstoomuch33000dodgechallenger12.jpg That's Too Much for a Hyundai Tucson SE (February 1, 2019, #8605K) thatstoomuchhyundaitucson1.jpg thatstoomuchhyundaitucson2.jpg thatstoomuchhyundaitucson3.jpg thatstoomuchhyundaitucson4.jpg thatstoomuchhyundaitucson5.jpg thatstoomuchhyundaitucson6.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchhyundaitucson7.jpg thatstoomuchhyundaitucson8.jpg thatstoomuchhyundaitucson9.jpg thatstoomuchhyundaitucson10.jpg thatstoomuchhyundaitucson11.jpg thatstoomuchhyundaitucson12.jpg Rock & Roll That's Too Much (February 6, 2019, #8613K, aired out of order on February 4) rocknrollthatstoomuch1.jpg rocknrollthatstoomuch2.jpg rocknrollthatstoomuch3.jpg rocknrollthatstoomuch4.jpg rocknrollthatstoomuch5.jpg rocknrollthatstoomuch6.jpg rocknrollthatstoomuch7.jpg|That's Too Much! rocknrollthatstoomuch8.jpg rocknrollthatstoomuch9.jpg|Two more to go. rocknrollthatstoomuch10.jpg That's Too Much for a Tesla Model 3 (February 20, 2019, 8633K, aired out of order on May 29) thatstoomuchtesla1.jpg thatstoomuchtesla2.jpg thatstoomuchtesla3.jpg thatstoomuchtesla4.jpg thatstoomuchtesla5.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchtesla6.jpg thatstoomuchtesla7.jpg thatstoomuchtesla8.jpg thatstoomuchtesla9.jpg thatstoomuchtesla10.jpg thatstoomuchtesla11.jpg That's Too Much for a Honda Insight LX (March 14, 2019, #8664K, aired out of order on March 7) thatstoomuchhondainsight2019-1.jpg thatstoomuchhondainsight2019-2.jpg thatstoomuchhondainsight2019-3.jpg thatstoomuchhondainsight2019-4.jpg thatstoomuchhondainsight2019-5.jpg thatstoomuchhondainsight2019-6.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchhondainsight2019-7.jpg thatstoomuchhondainsight2019-8.jpg|Three more to go. thatstoomuchhondainsight2019-9.jpg thatstoomuchhondainsight2019-10.jpg High School That's Too Much (March 21, 2019, #8674K, aired out of order on April 25, originally rescheduled to air on March 14) highschoolthatstoomuch1.jpg highschoolthatstoomuch2.jpg highschoolthatstoomuch3.jpg highschoolthatstoomuch4.jpg highschoolthatstoomuch5.jpg highschoolthatstoomuch6.jpg|That's Too Much! highschoolthatstoomuch7.jpg highschoolthatstoomuch8.jpg highschoolthatstoomuch9.jpg That's Too Much for a BMW X1 sDrive28i featuring Seth Rogen (December 23, 2019, #038SP) thatstoomuchbmwx1sdrive28i1.jpg thatstoomuchbmwx1sdrive28i2.jpg thatstoomuchbmwx1sdrive28i3.jpg thatstoomuchbmwx1sdrive28i4.jpg thatstoomuchbmwx1sdrive28i5.jpg thatstoomuchbmwx1sdrive28i6.jpg thatstoomuchbmwx1sdrive28i7.jpg thatstoomuchbmwx1sdrive28i8.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchbmwx1sdrive28i9.jpg thatstoomuchbmwx1sdrive28i10.jpg|One more to go. thatstoomuchbmwx1sdrive28i11.jpg thatstoomuchbmwx1sdrive28i12.jpg thatstoomuchbmwx1sdrive28i13.jpg That's Too Much for a Maserati Ghibli (December 31, 2019, #8962K) thatstoomuchmaserati1.jpg thatstoomuchmaserati2.jpg thatstoomuchmaserati3.jpg thatstoomuchmaserati4.jpg thatstoomuchmaserati5.jpg thatstoomuchmaserati6.jpg|That's Too Much! thatstoomuchmaserati7.jpg thatstoomuchmaserati8.jpg|Three more to go. thatstoomuchmaserati9.jpg thatstoomuchmaserati10.jpg thatstoomuchmaserati11.jpg Music That's Too Much (January 24, 2020, #8995K) musicthatstoomuch1.jpg musicthatstoomuch2.jpg musicthatstoomuch3.jpg musicthatstoomuch4.jpg musicthatstoomuch5.jpg musicthatstoomuch6.jpg|That's Too Much! musicthatstoomuch7.jpg musicthatstoomuch8.jpg musicthatstoomuch9.jpg musicthatstoomuch10.jpg YouTube Videos A Playing from Season 29 (May 1, 2001, #1792K) A Historic Moment (March 5, 2003, #2463K) That's Too Ninth! That's Too Much for a Mercedes (November 3, 2009, #4892K) A Win from Celebrity Charity Week (October 14, 2011, #5665K, aired out of order on January 3, 2012) A Win from 2013 (May 3, 2013, #6335K, aired out of order on April 29, originally rescheduled to air on April 30) An Engaged Couples Win (June 17, 2013, #6401K) First Playing with a Split Screen Reveal (October 10, 2013, #6444K, aired out of order on October 3) First Win Under the Split Screen Reveal (October 21, 2013, #6461K, aired out of order on October 7) Emily Freaks Out (November 4, 2013, #6481K, aired out of order on October 25) A Win from 2014 (January 7, 2014, #6561K, aired out of order on January 6) That's Too Much for a VW Beetle (February 24, 2014, #6631K) A Loss Without the Losing Horns (May 7, 2014, #6733K) Another Win from 2014 (May 27, 2014, #6762K) A Win from Season 43 (October 3, 2014, #6825K, aired out of order on October 1) That's Too Much! From Dream Car Week (October 15, 2014, #6843K, aired out of order on October 17) A Win from 2015 (January 8, 2015, #6954K) Another Win from 2015 (March 31, 2015, #7072K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:Estimate as Close as You Can Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Think Cue Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"T" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:April Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck